


[podmeta] The Unfortunate Use of Words to Describe Porn-Related Male Body Parts in German Language

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [18]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Dirty Talk, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Essays, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podmeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Or: why most Germans prefer to read and sometimes even write English porn.A mix of fiction and facts combined with an essay and a wink.00:07:13 :: Written bySarcasmIsMyMiddleName.





	[podmeta] The Unfortunate Use of Words to Describe Porn-Related Male Body Parts in German Language

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The unfortunate use of words to describe porn-related male body parts in German language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374103) by [SarcasmIsMyMiddleName (Amancham)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/SarcasmIsMyMiddleName). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tuuowtdprmbpigl) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3hv8ld4k9j97dlm/%5Bmeta%5D%20The%20unfortunate%20use%20of%20words%20%28...%29.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3hv8ld4k9j97dlm/%5Bmeta%5D%20The%20unfortunate%20use%20of%20words%20%28...%29.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the NENS “meta” challenge.  
Thanks to SarcasmIsMyMiddleName for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 **Credits:** [image](https://pngimg.com/download/50269)

 


End file.
